Possible Next Stories, Previews
by Insanity on High
Summary: This is the second part of the THIRD short excerpt of the story ideas I have. Please R&R. Please read the A/N, especially the end for explanations on the future of these previews. Slightly fluffy on Derek and Casey going to boarding schools.
1. Preview 1: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**_ As much as I wish I owned 'Life With Derek', I don't. sob. Any other names of TV shows or brands are not owned by me._

* * *

**Author's Note:** PLEASE READ THIS A/N!! _The town of Suffield does exist, and if there is any incorrect information about the town, please excuse my mistakes. I've never been there, I just thought it sounded cool. Also, any opinions expressed by the characters are their opinions, not mine._

* * *

_This is the first preview of three. Please R&R, and when all are up, e-mail or post your favourite, and that's the one I'll write. If there is a tie, I will write both._

* * *

"Everyone, George and I have a big announcement to make," Nora exclaimed to the backs of the children of the Venturi-MacDonald household. They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory', a show they all seemed to enjoy. Not a single person turned towards her, not even Casey. She sighed then stood in front of the TV, blocking their view. This caught their attention, and the all looked up with glares on their faces. Nora continued what she was about to say, looking at her husband across the room, "George was offered a job in the United States with a huge law firm. We have discussed the opportunity, and decided we will move by the end of summer."

"Mom are we moving to New York City? Will we be close to Dad? Which state?" Casey asked, sounding oddly like she was eager to go. Not the response that Nora had quite expected.

Derek, also didn't seem to be the least bit upset. His reply was simply, "Wait, so there will be more hot, available girls to date there. Sweet, I'm so there."

"What about our friends and the clubs that we agreed to be a part of?" Lizzie and Edwin said in unison. That was the answer Nora had expected. It seemed easier than she had thought, with two kids that wanted the change. Now, everyone turned towards Marti to see what she thought.

Noticing that she was the center of attention, the youngest child looked up with a big smile, showing off the gap where one of her teeth had recently fallen out. She looked at her oldest brother and told him, "As long as you, Smerek are happy, so am I!" Derek leaned over and ruffled her hair, she was so cute at times. George smiled at the woman still standing in front of the TV. He knew that if all the children had complained they would have given in and stayed in Canada, even if it would be a great help to the family financially.

"We will be moving to Connecticut, as the job will be in Hartford. I have a sister residing in a small town there, and we will probably move somewhere near her. You will have to start junior year of high school there, but I think you all could use a change of scenery, and a new start. It is also within driving distance of New York," he informed them, making a mental note to call up Janet. He hadn't talked to her in a while, and he couldn't remember where she lived. Was it Southfield, or something else? Whatever it was, they would have to take a vacation to start looking for houses. He cringed at the thought of the family of 7 showing up at his sister's door after 3 years.

"Can we go back to watching the show. We probably missed like 5 minutes now," Derek complained looked at Nora. He hated being interrupted while watching TV. It always put him in a bad mood. Still, he knew he would sleep well, dreaming about all his future American girlfriends. Sounded like his version of heaven. Now, if Casey could handle it, would be a different story. Who knows, maybe she wouldn't be considered such a keener...

- - - -

"What exactly is the name of the town? Where is it? When are we leaving?" Derek could hear Casey bombarding his dad with questions. He leaned against his door to hear better. He wanted to know more info too, he would need it to be able to decide what the 'USA Venturi' would be like. What teams did people support in that area, where did they shop, what hairstyles did they wear? Those were his questions. And he needed answers, quick.

"Slow down," George laughed, "the town is called Suffield, in north-central Connecticut. We will take a vacation in a few weeks' time to look at houses. We'll be staying at nearby hotels and at my sister's. Anything else?" Derek had heard as much as he needed. He raced over to the laptop resting on his bed and typed "Suffield, CT" on Google. This proved to be extremely helpful. He learned about the town and Suffield High School: his future.


	2. Preview 2: Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life With Derek.

**Author's Note:** This took a lot more time to write, despite how short it was. I had no idea how to put my thoughts on the page, so please excuse the length, and delay. The italicized type is the flashback. The very beginning is in the present day (it is a futurefic), but please note that this is only the beginning, so there is a lot more to the story, and why the two haven't spoken in years. The final preview is based on a song, unlike the others, so that should be interesting. However, I'm sorry for the delay, and please R&R!

* * *

It was the end of just another day at the company; everything on schedule and everyone having worked hard. Casey stepped out of her office. She was in such a rush, as usual. Her boyfriend was flying in after a business trip to Washington.

"Ms. Macdonald! I need to speak with you!" her assistant called as the editor-in-chief was about to open the glass doors that separated work from the world. She turned around slowly, why the hell did Amy need to talk? Wasn't it usually the other way around? Still, she obeyed and found herself standing next to a slightly disheveled man with B.O., and wearing clothes that hung on him like they would a scarecrow. Amy saw the face her boss had put on and knew the man was basically a lost cause.

"Erm, this man has been pestering me, claiming he knows you. He says it is necessary he see you."

"Now you've seen me. I'll take my leave," Casey's words sounded rude, and she knew it. The man was a nobody, she couldn't recall ever seeing the face in the past. She spun on her heel. This damn person had made her late.

"Casey MacDonald, it really hurts that you can't remember me. I know all about you and your life. All your boyfriends, your family, when you last spoke to your step-brother and what you said. What your last words about him were," he said all this in a hushed tone. His chocolate-colored eyes stared into her wide ocean-blue ones. He sounded like a stalker, a psycho. What she didn't know was that he was perfectly sane (for the most part).

"Derek," she murmured involuntarily. The one member of her family she hadn't seen in years. By now, it had been so long she hadn't recognized him. The memories seemed intent on coming back.

"See? You are starting to remember," a smirk on his face. It was the last thing she heard before becoming delirious. Every detail was like an ant, coming out of the ground in search of food. The food, it seemed, was her sanity.

- - - -

_ "Der-ek!" Casey screamed from the top of the stairs. She had a towel around her, and her hair was soaking wet. The towel was only a hand towel, tiny. She would get him for taking every towel and leaving only this. It was unacceptable, sexual harassment. Wasn't that what they called it?_

_ "Did I hear my name?" the culprit asked, 'The Smirk' on his face. She whirled around and he looked her up and down. Then he whistled and added, "What a wonderful view to find this morning." Casey's eyes narrowed and Derek started to think that maybe he had gone too far._

_ "You pervert, how dare you think you can look at me like that! It's called sexual harassment, and it's against the law. You just stepped out of your territory and into mine. It's war," she screamed. Her Chemistry textbook came flying at his head, and was right on target. He stumbled. Victory. She was sick of him, and he would be disposed of._


	3. Preview 3: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Life With Derek._

* * *

**Author's Note:** **_Please R&R, and thanks to Edge for all the enthusiasm, and to Twilight (you know who you are) if you ever read this, I love to hear your opinions. You have helped me through tons of my stories, and you should keep writing yourself hint. This is somewhat similar to the 1st preview in the beginning, but there is a completely different twist to this one. There is a lot of foreshadowing here, if you can find it (I'm sure you can). Love y'all!_**

* * *

I often wish I didn't have a step-brother. However, seeing as that fact changing is virtually hopeless, I have settled for less; a more realistic dream. Derek could always go to boot camp or military school and my life would be content and annoying-step-brother-free. I probably sounded so whiny, begging Mom and George to make him go, but they never seemed like they would give in. Truth be told, in some ways, all this shouldn't come as a surprise. "All this" referring to my discussion with them earlier where they finally broke.

--

_"Look you two; this constant bickering has been driving everyone insane. That's why we decided to give you what you want, seeing as you believe it will benefit all. You will be sent to boarding schools. In the fall, Derek will attend an all boys' school and Casey an all-girls' school. Do you understand?" George asked the two of us and we nodded eagerly. He squeezed Nora's hand, and you could tell they had been worried about our reactions. Honestly, why wouldn't we be happy? I had gone through so much to attend a private school before I came here, so I'm returning to the style. Derek won't have any girls around to manipulate and date. The "wind" is blowing in my favor. Just my luck._

_"Anything to get away from Spacey," Derek smirked, looking my way. I scowled and nodded at my parents. I don't think they realize what I would give for this opportunity. Fortunately, I wouldn't have to give anything. Why are they listening to us all of a sudden? What do they want from us? Then it dawned on me. There has to be a catch, and we will probably have to figure it out all by ourselves. Or, we could just ask. That was my tactic._

_"You are paying for two kids to go to boarding school and then will have to pay college costs? What's the catch here? You can't just suddenly say give us what we want, which is expensive, for no reason."_

_"C'mon Case, are you seriously complaining? Dude, I can party, and you can help me meet hot chicks. I can do the same for you. It's called paradise. Plus we won't have parents breathing down our necks constantly," Derek was pumped. I could tell, but how could he not see how unpractical this was. Maybe, he was as dumb as I thought. This put a triumphant smile on George's face, when he should be getting ready to give a reprimand. They left the room, and my question left unanswered, thus telling me the truth. There was something they were hiding from us, go figure_

--

I heard a light knocking on my door and murmured an invitation for the person to come in. I needed someone to talk to, someone to tell me I'm not just being paranoid. That person wasn't who walked in, though, and I'm sure my face showed my disappointment.

"Unhappy to see me? I just want to know why you go all weird out there. Why the hell would to old people be plotting something? You give 'em too much credit," my cocky step-brother said, sitting down on the new chair for my desk. I thought he would say more, but nothing came. What he said made sense, somewhat, but this was so sudden. I had gone to a private school before, but was I going to the same one or a different one?

"Wait a second, I'm going to need the name of the school I'll be attending. I'll have to research it. What was the name of it, again?" I asked, my brow furrowed. My mind came up with nothing whenever I tried to think of the name. I must be forgetting some detail from my experience.

"They never told us. It doesn't really matter. We'll go there, make a new start, and everything will be fine. Plus we'll be away from each other. The situation is perfect,"

"That's the point, it is perfect! This is what we want! What happened to the parents who tried to make us bond?" I argued, my voice escalating. There's always the "small print", you just had to be able to find it. Derek Venturi might not be able to find it, but I can.


	4. Preview 1: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Life With Derek, even though I have wished that I did on several shooting stars.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Many thanks to all reviewers. I'm not sure if I like how this came out overall, but I like the new characters. Maybe I should have described Janet more, but I'm leaving that as it is for now. I'm pretty sure anyone can tell exactly which character is similar to me, and another character is (and will be!) based on one of my best friends. Also, the "marathon" mentioned is them re-watching the episodes of a Taiwanese TV show that really existed. I actually tried to make the end funny, but alas, that's the only bone I seem to be missing in my body._

* * *

**Info on Updates to Come and the Author: **_I've just gotten a basic and slightly (really!) crappy website. You can see it at:_

foreverxkatie.says.it

_There is more information there, and it will be updated tomorrow. Thanks._

* * *

"Welcome to Suffield! It's such a pleasure to have you! I haven't seen you, George, in so long," Janet cheerfully greeted the members of the MacDonald-Venturi household. She held the door wide open and ushered them inside. It looked similar to what you would find in London, except it was larger and had more land. It was pretty on the outside, a pale yellow with forest green shutters, but the inside was beautiful. The first room they saw, the living room, was a cranberry color with beige accents. Janet pulled her brother in for a hug and kissed his cheek before he entered, and while her three children descended the stairs near the front door.

They all looked similar in age and height, but very different looks. One of the girls wore all black and had her dark brown hair cut almost as short as a boy's. However, she had very dramatic makeup that made her seem dark despite her pale complexion. She didn't look particularly excited and one could only guess her thoughts as her face was perfectly expressionless. Her sister had a smile on her face and was wearing lighter in every possible way: hair, makeup, clothes, features, and facial expression. She was very pretty, and Casey could almost feel a strength of will radiating from her. The brother was almost a mixture of both, neither "light" nor "dark", but in the middle. If they hadn't been together Derek almost wouldn't have believed they were siblings. Casey could sense harmony between them, but could see how individualistic they were.

"Get yourself comfortable please. I'll get some refreshments and snacks. You must be exhausted after such a long drive!" Janet exclaimed and dashed towards the kitchen. The kids all took their seats, while Nora and George remained standing. The cousins looked at each other, they had never really met, and were all slightly uncomfortable.

"You must be Janet's three kids. I'm Nora, George's wife," Nora said, trying to make conversation. The dark and dramatic sister looked up at the comment.

She replied, "We heard Uncle George had been remarried. I'm Valeri, Ri for short. I'm 16, and the eldest child in the family. This," she pointed to her brother, "is Kyle, and my sister is named Juliet. We're triplets."

"I'm Casey and this is Derek. We're 16 as well. Edwin and Lizzie are 13..." she began to explain. She was excited, she already knew people who would be in her grade, and therefore would not be all alone trying to make friends.

"I'm Marti, and I'm 6!" the youngest piped up with a grin that showed off her missing front teeth. She had just recently lost them.

"We'll show you your and Derek's temporary room, Casey. With us, you can avoid the loooong and booooring tour. You have no idea how much our family has been looking forward to this. She is convinced you'll aid her in getting me interested in fashion..." Ri rambled on the way to the guest room, followed by her siblings and the step-siblings.

--

"Ta-da!" Juliet exclaimed showing her cousins into a large guest room with windows and lime green and ocean blue walls. There was a large bed in the center. "You will be staying in this room until you find a place. Your parents requested that you share to conserve space," she added and noticed Derek and Casey's horrified looks. They would not only have to share a room, but a bed!

"Are you two together or something? Is that why they put you together?" Kyle asked and he was shot glares by two people. He decided it would be better not to talk when the two were together. They seemed to get offended easily.

"Look, I feel horrible for you unless you are bf and gf, which doesn't seem to be the case. Plus, y'know Derek kinda smells," Ri wrinkled her nose, "but I digress. Later we are having a Taiwanese Hana-Kimi marathon downstairs. Some of our friends will be coming over. You'll love it!" Juliet smiled and steered Casey out of the room. Derek groaned, she already had friends and he was all alone with his quiet cousin. God, life sucked at times.

"Do I really smell that bad? Impossible. Damn them for putting that thought in my head," he mused, smelling his armpit quickly. It was nothing different than the norm. He was not too clean, but not exactly dirty. Perfect in being not perfect. It was what chicks digged. Right?

"Yeah, you kinda do. I don't know 'bout girls up north, but here they hate uncleanliness. Seriously dude, with quite a few coming over tonight I would take a shower," Kyle replied and walked off. Now Derek was all alone, and doubted he would have someone to hang with at school. Even worse, he had been told by two people that he smelled. Including that weird psycho that was so dark and depressing. She was evil to put him in this position. If she hadn't commented, everything would have been fine.

"Damn her," he muttered, shaking his head. He laid down on his bed and sighed. Nothing was going according to plan, and everything usually went his way. Maybe he would watch that girly Taiwanese thing later. He would need to get to know someone. But first, he would take a shower.


	5. Preview 3: Part 2

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ I once wished upon a star that Life With Derek could belong to me. That was also the day that I learned that wishing upon a star does not get your wish to come true. I still don't own it._

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ I just put up a LJ so that once can get an idea of when my next posts will be up, and also what big things will be going on in my world. The link is on my profile, and I would strongly encourage checking it out for info (I update regularly)._

_I'm working on a trailer for the two previews I am fully continuing with (1 and 3), and may start new "stories" for them. However, I've been having trouble coming up with a way to get clips. The way I would use is not currently working. Any ideas on how please tell me. Finally, I will be working on my other story again soon._

_I'll be on vacation next week, so don't expect updates. Plus, I dislike this chapter, so I'm really going to have to come up with a way to make it better._

* * *

**Preview 3: Part 2**

_**Every Man for Himself to Survive  
**_

* * *

I left Casey's room really confused. Before, she had been mad when I was almost sent to a boarding school because she had been refused the opportunity. Now, there was enough money and the chance and she is unhappy? Oh, and I failed to mention she needs to live life more in the present, instead of always looking ahead. Why does she make the future to be so bleak all the time? But, there is a slight chance (that I hate to admit exists) that she is right.

I sighed before entering my room. My head hurt from thinking so much, and Casey still claims I don't have the ability. Ugh, I hate her so much sometimes. I jumped when I heard Edwin's voice call out my name. What did my little bro want now?

"If you don't have a good reason why you're here, please scram, or I will physically remove you, kay?" I asked, clutching his shoulders in my hands and looking him in the eye. Edwin nodded fearfully and tried to squirm out of my grasp. I let go, and he sat down on the bed. Must be important. "Are you ever going to talk? Derek Venturi's time can't be wasted. Plus, I still need to find a date for tonight," he added, growling. He would need to get all the fun with girls he could before he left.

"Lizzie and I _might_ have overheard that you and Casey are getting sent to private schools. Isn't that what she wanted and a part of your dreams too? You must have seriously drove our parents insane. Either that or they are up to something. But If they are insane then maybe I'll ask them for a puppy..." Edwin chattered. I had tuned out after "up to something." Why did everyone seem to think that? No, scratch that, only two people that so. "...so when you leave can I have your room?" Edwin finally concluded his speech, not really noticing my blank face.

"Sure. Wait, what am I agreeing to again?"

"I'll repeat it all for you if you want."

"No! I really don't care, but would you mind doing something for me?"

"Does it involve sneaking and stealing something?"

"Yeah, I need to get some pamphlets out of Dad and Nora's room. I want to prove that they aren't planning a huge surprise for us to Casey. She's so paranoid," I replied rolling his hazel eyes and watched as Edwin's eyes grew and his grin widened. He knew exactly how to bait his younger brother.

"I'm so in!" Edwin exclaimed, excited that he would finally be able to put his spying talents to good use. He would have preferred the job had he been working against Casey. She might be book-smart, but sometimes she had little common sense. It was easy. This job would be harder for him.

* * *

"Derek, we want you to stop ordering Edwin to do your dirty work. Nora and I found him sneaking around in our room last night. He told us the whole story. I was going to give you a bit of a heads up before you left, but I've since decided that you'll know as soon as you need to. I quite look forward to it. In fact, if I were you I would start packing now, your flight leaves in, oh I'd say, about two hours," George Venturi smirked at me, his stupefied son. The smirk was very similar to the one I was known for giving him and everyone on the planet. He must feel so good imagining his life with Casey and I. No fighting, rude comments and 'deafening' noise. George really smiled, and left to confront Casey.

"That's not fair!" I complained as I recovered from my initial shock, but it was too late. I had l-l-l-_lost_. It was hard to say even in my mind. My father had become sneaky, and now I see that Casey was right to be suspicious. And now I would have to pack for some unknown place with some unknown climate. Always stay on the safe side when packing for a trip. That I learned from Abby.

I opened my mouth to call Edwin for help, when my dad turned to me as though he had read his mind and knew what I was going to do. He probably didn't even need to read anything, I was getting predictable.

"You will pack on your own. I will check on you every so often, to ensure that you are not bribing others. If Casey is willing to help you, I will allow that. Nothing more."

My world seemed to come crashing down. I was trapped, and all I could do was as commanded. So much for my philosophy that the only person that could control one's actions was the person himself. I'd need a new philosophy. And new mottoes now that his current two, "Winning is everything," and "Derek always wins," were no longer true. How sad that I had lost my touch, and I could no longer put everything to my favour. The fact was not going to change. I was being sent to an all-boys school, and being ditched by more family. Great.

* * *

I watched as Casey was panicking after talking to my 'favourite' 'rent. She always did things ahead of time, when there was no major pressure and stress. Now, it was all loaded on her and she had no idea what to do. She really needed training to deal with that type of stuff. I could teach her. But then I'd have to forget watching her mini freak-outs. Forget I ever said anything. Or thought anything. Ugh, I'm confusing myself.

I was getting bored by just watching her. I had most of my stuff packed already. In 3 suitcases (one for room necessities: posters, bedding, cds, e.g., another for clothes, and a third for food and all my 'toiletries'). Plus, I did it without help. I couldn't stand the waiting and barged into her room carrying my luggage.

"I've finished packing, have you?" I asked, looking around. It was relatively barren. She _had_ packed. But there was only one suitcase in sight. How the hell could she fit all her stuff in one bag? Weren't girls supposed to pack everything in sight?

"I have, it's like packing for college. I'm just not sure if I have everything. I actually have been packing since we learned of the trip. It's kind of exciting and foreboding, y'know?" she asked while giving her room another once-over. I nodded and looked at my watch. 5 minutes until we left. Crap, did I have everything I needed? I think so, but what if I forgot one of my posters?

"Derek, Casey! We have to go or we'll be late. And before you ask, we would forcibly remove you from your rooms!" Nora called upstairs, and we flew down the stairs with our luggage. Neither Casey nor I wanted to get in trouble right now.

* * *

I stared at the flight confirmation in my hand. We could always not go on this trip, waste the ticket. But then we wouldn't have anywhere to go. That was when I noticed the "departure" and "arrival" labels. And I gasped. We were not going to be in Canada, not even in North America. We were going to Taiwan.

Taiwan. It was a place I knew I had heard of some time in geography, but always tuned out. But, it seemed far away. I mean the ticket said it would take 28 hours and 25 minutes. Wait, that couldn't be right. 28 hours! And 25 minutes! Must be a misprint. Right?

Then I started to chant it in my head, Taiwan is 28 hours and 25 minutes away, practically on the other side of the world. And I would be stuck with Casey on the plane. I'd never been on a plane before. Am I freaking out? No. Derek doesn't freak out, does he? No, he doesn't. He repeated it one last time in a commanding "tone" in an attempt to calm himself down.

Derek Venturi will survive.


End file.
